Brynn
by tataalicat
Summary: The Avengers have another visitor from space, only this time she seems to be on their side. She take a interest in Tony, and he seems to be fascinated with her to. Pepper doesn't like her from the start, but for everyone else's sake she's civil. But at some point, enough is enough. Lots of Pepperony fluff and drama. Mild Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, I have wanted to write a Avengers story with an original character for a while now, and I figured, why not go ahead and do it?SO I hope you like it and I promise this is a Pepperony story, and some mild Clintasha.**

Also, I have seen the Avengers movie 47 times now, probably gonna be 48 soon :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know what's weird?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hmm?" Said Natasha.

"That," He pulled back on his bow string, "We have been living here for three months, and no one's managed to blow up the tower." He let go at the arrow, sending it flying into the night sky. The two of them were laying down on the roof, Hawkeye shooting arrows, and Natasha watching.

"3...2...1...boom." Just as he said that, the arrow exploded into a ball of orange fire.

Natasha smiled, "I'm sure Tony and Bruce have blown something up in the lab, they probably just hid it before Pepper could find out."

Hawkeye smiled and fire another arrow, "Personally, I could use a little excitement around here these days. Its been like what, two months and we haven't had a single mission? Fury won't let us leave because he is so afraid that something is going to happen while we are away." Hawkeye scoffed, "Seriously, why can't something just fall from the sky? At least then we would have something to do."

Natasha smiled, "Careful what you wish for."

Meanwhile, Bruce was in the lab working on a series of nanobots that could use their hosts brain activity and the electric pulses that travel through it as a power source. He figured that once he was complete with his work, he could help Tony install it on his newest suit.

He looked up to see a blue screen in front of him, so with his left hand swiped it to the side. But as soon as it moved, it came back, only this time it was flashing red, "Excuse me Sir," JARVIS stated, "There seems to be a Unidentified flying object headed towards New York at approximately 67 miles per hour."

"Unidentified flying object, like UFO is headed straight for us?" Bruce said, placing his glasses on.

"Technically speaking sir I believe so."

He sat down the wrench in his hand and moved the set of nanobots aside, "Can you tell me where this thing is going to land JARVIS?" He asked the AI.

"My calculations say 3.2 miles away from the tower."

Bruce ran a hand over his face and sigh, "Has Tony and Pepper returned to the Tower yet?"

"No sir, Him and are still away."

"Contact all the other Avengers," Bruce said, "Tell them to suit up and meet at the launch pad. We may have a slight problem."

"Right away sir, would you like me to contact and as well?"

Bruce thought for a moment. He knew that Tony would love some excitement, but at the same time he would kill Bruce for interrupting his date with Pepper. "You know JARVIS, I'm just gonna let him find out for himself."

* * *

"How much time do we have left until Impact JARVIS?" Hawkeye asked the AI.

"My calculations say one minute and thirty seven seconds, and you time of arrival is two minutes and eight seconds." The computer responded.

"Banner!" Natasha yelled, "Any clue what this thing is?" She asked, navigating their helicopter through the New York night sky. Barton was sitting beside her as the co-pilot, obviously, since they did everything as team.

Bruce tapped on the screen a few times, switching from tracking the heat the object was giving off to the velocity it was traveling through the atmosphere at, and the rate and time of impact. He shook his head and swiped one of the screens away from him, "I have no clue Natasha. I can tell you it's not a robot, but I'm not sure how helpful that is." He thought for a moment, and turned to Black Widow and Hawkeye, "Anyone bother calling Fury, S.H.E.I.L.D might know what's headed our way."

Natasha shook her head, "We'll brief Fury after we know what we're dealing with."

"What about the Man of Iron? Him and lady Pepper are not present, nor do they know about the attack." Thor said, questioning the Doctor.

Hawkeye answered for him, "Tony has a knack for finding trouble, I'm sure he'll find out somehow."

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but Natasha cut him off before he could, "I'm cutting this conversation short, we're here, and so is it."

Steve grabbed his shield, and he and Thor excited the chopper, followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Bruce opted for staying in the helicopter, saying that he'd rather the other guy sit this one out. Instead, he and JARVIS would be monitoring the fight from inside.

Natasha was the first to say something, "Uhh, guys..?"

"Is that-"

"It's a..."

"She's a human?" Steve finally said, being the only one to form a full sentence. In front of the four, a girl no older than 17, stood in the crater she formed in the concrete from her impact.

The girl wore black cloak, that reached down to her ankles, and hung loosely over her shoulders. Underneath, she was clad in a silver one-piece jumper like suit. Her arms were covered by the silver jumper, but her legs were exposed from the bottom being shorts. Strange tattoo like markings covered her legs, which glowed a dark purple against her pale skin. Her hair was down to her waist, pin straight. and platinum blonde. Her eyes were a deep violet color, almost the same color as her markings.

Steve was the first to step forward, his shield slightly raised and his guard up, "We don't wanna hurt you." Was all he said, but before he knew it she was coming straight at him. Her eyes and the marking on her legs both lit up a dark purple and she gained speed, and soon a purple glow illuminated her petite fist.

Steve raised up his patriotic shield just as she whipped out a silver staff, but before she could strike, her staff hit the magical hammer of Thor's. The impact caused rays of blue light to glow around where the two weapons collided, almost like when Thor's hammer came into contact with Captain America's shield.

"Brynn, stand down." Thor said, shocking the other three. Even Bruce stuck his head of the helicopter when he heard this.

The girls eyes slowly turned back to their normal color, and her markings did the same. "Thor of Asgard, prince of thunder." The girl stated in a low voice.

She slowly withdrew her weapon and dropped it to the ground, then bowed slightly.

Thor bowed to her as well, and when the two rose Thor frowned, "This is not of your realm Brynn, what is your business here?"

The girl snickered, "And why should I tell you, asgardian? For this planet is not of your realm either."

Thor glared and rose his hammer, and this time with more force he spoke, "The Ravannians have no right to be here! The earth is under my protection, therefore you answer to me! State your business! "

Hawkeye, Steve, Natasha and Bruce all just stared at the exchange. None of them really understood what was happening. Thor knew her? They were friends? Enemies? They all came prepared for battle, not a yelling match.

Brynns eyes lit up once more, and she slightly levitated off the ground, "You foolish prince! The Ravannians are all dead! They have been killed by evil forces. I am the only one left. I had no intention of landing here, for I had no intention on living. I was sent away by my people before they were murdered. I am now the sage of the Ravanns! So, I am here trying to stay alive!" She shouted.

Before either one of them could continue, they were interrupted. "Really guys? A visitor from another planet, and you didn't invite me?"  
Everyone looked over to see Tony and Pepper, both dressed nicely, obviously coming from some fancy date. "No action in months, and when there is some you leave me out. I'm hurt, honestly."

He pulled Pepper closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Natasha noticed she looked somewhat concerned, probably about her own safety at the moment if nothing else.

Thor looked over at Tony, "Man of Iron and Lady Pepper, I do request your permission to allow me to allow a guest to stay with us for a short time."

Tony looked at Pepper and shrugged. Pepper on the other hand actually gave the idea some thought, but soon nodded, "Of course Thor."

During this whole exchange, Brynn could not help but stare at Tony. She had lowered herself back to the ground and stopped glowing, and now only watched the man a few yards from her. For some reason, he fascinated her.

Pepper noticed this a well, and she noticed the way Tony was looking back at her. And she didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

**A/n: Well, its not my best work by far, but I think it turned out okay. I promise that there will be more Pepperony and such after this chapter. I was planning on having some in this chapter but it didn't quite work the way I wanted it to. I didn't know how to introduce Brynn (Pronounced Brin) without giving it a whole chapter.**

So, Pepper jealous? And what's up with this girl who fell from the sky? And Thor knows her? I should update sometime this week, so stay tuned!

-Ali


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so i'm glad you guys liked this story! as a matter of fact, I typed this whole chapter up so i wouldn't have to keep you waiting! So I hope you like it, and yes, there is more pepperony in this one!**

* * *

By the time they all arrived back at the Tower, Pepper had decided to go to bed. She told Tony she was tired, but in reality she didn't like that Brynn girl staring at him so much. She looked almost fascinated with Tony.

Pepper quickly changed out of her dress and threw on one of Tony's many AC/DC shirts and crawled into bed. "So what?" She said to herself, "So what she was staring at Tony? Girls stare at Tony all the time." She said, trying to reassure herself that it wasn't a big deal, but there was one thing that made this different from all the rest:

He was staring back.

She sigh in frustration. She was many thing, but she was not a jealous woman. Sure she envied those girlfriends he had in the past, but she always got over it when he got rid of them in a week. She just isn't a jealous person. "So why do I so threatened by her?" She whispered. Maybe it was the fact the girl was very pretty, or that she was from space or could fight. Maybe it was the fact she was new, and Tony loved new things.

She quickly pushed the thoughts aside when she heard Tony enter the room. She knew he knew she was awake, so she didn't even bother looking up. "Lights JARVIS." She heard him say.

"Of course Sir, good night." The AI responded, turning the lights out. He went to change into his favorite AC/DC shirt, but found that it was missing. He glanced over at Pepper and smiled, oh well, he like it better on her anyway.

Throwing on a different shirt and some pajama pants he deemed himself ready for bed, and quickly crawled in beside Pepper.

His arms automatically went around her waist, and pulled her closer. "Hi." He whispered.

Instead of answering him, she turned in his arms so she was facing him. She then proceeded to bury herself in his chest. "Hey." She finally whispered back, looking up into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You know," He said, "Somebody took my favorite AC/DC shirt."

She smirked, "Imagine that."

Tony laughed, then leaned down to kiss her. His fingers automatically tangled in her hair, and hers did the same to his.

"You know I love you, right?" Pepper stated when he pulled away.

He wasn't expecting that, but never the less he nodded. "I know Pep," He pulled her closer, "I love you too." He whispered with a smile. But that smile soon turned to a frown, "Are you alright Pep? I mean, not that I don't like it when you're all cuddly, but you seem...concerned I guess." He asked.

Pepper nodded, "I'm fine, its just..." Pepper sighed, "I just really love you."

Tony nodded, "I love you to Pepper. You don't even know."

Pepper finally smiled, and instead of saying something back she shifted so her head was lying on his chest. Her legs tangled with his and one hand found his. "Good night Tony." She whispered, slowly starting to fall out.

Tony dropped a kiss to her hair just as she fell asleep, "Good night Pep, love you."

* * *

The next morning when Pepper woke up, she was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Normally, Tony liked to sleep in. If Pepper would let him, he would sleep until noon. She always gets up at least an hour before him, so it surprised her when she found he was already awake.

What surprised her even more, was that there was a mug of hot coffee sitting on the bedside table, and that he had picked out clothes for her and neatly folded them, then placed them on the dresser. "What did he blow up..." She muttered to herself, taking a drink of her coffee.

Once she was dressed and did her hair and makeup, she decided she would go and see what Tony was up to before handling any SI business.

When she entered the one of the many living rooms, she (thankfully) found that nothing was blown up. Instead she found the Avengers, minus Clint and Natasha, all sitting down talking. Thor was sitting beside Brynn, who had changed into a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt. Her cloak remained on, and she had the hood of it up and over her head. in her hand she held something small and silver that was shaped like a tube. Pepper stood behind the couch, and Tony didn't seem to notice she was there, so she listened into their conversation.

"...So Thor has his hammer, and I have this." she gestured to the tube in her hand.

"So is it enchanted like Hammer Times weapon?" Tony asked, nodded towards Thor's hammer.

Brynn shrugged, "More or less. Anyone can use it, but it's only when I hold it that it has it's full power. it channels my energy from my hands into it." she looked at Tony and tossed the silver tube to him. When he caught it, it expanded on both sides into her staff. Bruce, who was seated next to Tony, had to lean back to avoid being hit with the the weapon in his hands.

"Interesting." Tony said, examining her staff. "Why don't you show us what you can do? i can take you to the training room."

Brynn smiled at Tony, "I would love that."

Tony stood and handed that weapon back to Brynn, who also stood up. naturally the rest of the Avengers stood and followed the other two down the hallway and towards the training room. None except for Steve, who gave her a genuine smile, even noticed her presence.

When they had all left the room she frowned, and slammed her coffee cup down on the counter. "Oh, good morning to you to honey..." She muttered to herself, angry that Tony didn't even notice her.

"You know," she heard a voice say, "I saw that whole thing. and getting pissed off isn't gonna change anything."

Pepper turned to see Clint leaning up against a wall, looking intently at her. "I..." she started, but couldn't think of a comeback.

"I know the feeling. I used to get so pissed off when I would hear what Natasha would do on some of her mission for info. Believe me I know, it sucks. That whole jealousy thing." He started to pace around the island in the kitchen, running his fingers over the marble, "but honestly? I wouldn't waste your time worrying about her. She's no one to Tony, just a shiny new toy. Your his everything."

Out of all the Avengers, she probably knows Clint the least. sure they have spoken a few times, but they have never really had a in depth conversation. So it came to a shock to her that he would say such a thing, when they were barely friends.

She managed a smile, "Thanks, that was really nice of you to say." that was the best she could come up with, since his mini-speech was so surprising to her.

He nodded, "Anytime Pepper." He slid open the glass door to head out onto the balcony again, "But seriously, remember what I said. And if something really bugging you, you can always talk to me or Nat."

Pepper laughed, "Natasha would interrogate them."

Clint shrugged, "I would just shoot them."

* * *

Pepper had a few folders in her hands, things from SI that Tony needed to sign. she heard from Natasha that he and the rest of the group were still down in the training room. She figured, since she already needed him to sign something, it was a good enough excuse to go and see him.

When she entered the viewing room, she found the boys, minus Clint, all watching Brynn fight. When pepper had entered the room, she had been dodging some lasers that Tony must have set up to shoot from the wall.

She approached the group, and took a place beside Tony. "hey." he mumbled, casually throwing his arm around her waist. He peeled his eyes away from Brynn long enough to press a chaste kiss to the side of her head.

she wasn't going to let him ignore this whole time, so she tried to talk with him, "Thanks for the coffee and my clothes this morning, it was very...sweet of you." she said with a smile.

He looked down at her, "No problem, you've taken such good care of me. I figured I could return the favor."

She smirked, "Only twelve more years of that to go."

He chuckled, "Well, we'll be together the rest of our lives, so I'm sure I can spare some time."

His comment about them being together forever made her blush slightly, and she couldn't suppress the smile that started to play at her lips, "Well," She began, "i came down here cause I need you to sign-"

she was cut off when Tony suddenly yanked his arm away from her, and threw both of his in the arm. The guys cheered, "That was awesome." She heard him say. She looked at the training area to see everything completely destroyed, so she figured they were cheering about something Brynn had done.

Her smiled faded, and without a goodbye she walked out of the room. Seconds later she heard Tony's voice a few feet behind her, "where are you going Pep? I thought we were having a moment?"

She didn't respond, instead opted to keep walking.

"Am I paying for that 12% comment?"

She stepped into the elevator just as he asked his question, but she didn't bother answering. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes he could be completely and utterly clueless.

* * *

**A/n: So I wanted to do a little with the Clint and Pepper being friends, because out of all the things I've read, that's probably the least explored friendship.**

So I know the ending was a little crappy, but come on, she needs a reason to be jealous right? and I mean come on, like anyone can steal Tony away from her?! So I'll try to update sometime soon, but remember, more comments mean faster updates!  
  
**-Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed since she had spoke to, or even seen Tony. She had decided to distract herself with some Stark Industries work by spending her day emailing clients and other companies, as well as signing tons of Papers she knew Tony would forget about.

But as hard as she tried, her mind somehow always drifted back to her boyfriend. It made her so mad that one moment he's sweet and loving, but can blow it in the next. His entire comment about them being together forever made her heart sore. But when he suddenly turned his attention to something else in the middle of her speaking, it made her mad. Sure, he had a short attention span, but he was normally really good at focusing on her.

So finally, she had finished all her work for the day, and was just about to go to her room when the cause of her troubles walked in the room.

Yes, Brynn had walked in a chose to sit on the loveseat across from the couch Pepper was sitting on. what seemed odd to her was, Tony and the rest of them weren't following her around like lost puppies.

"Hello Pepper." She heard Brynn say, which cause Pepper to look up.

"Hi." she said, with a somewhat fake smile.

Brynn smiled too, "i really haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself to you. So hi, I'm Brynn." The girl said with a smile.

Suddenly Pepper's thoughts changed. She had gone out of her way to introduce herself without all the guys. "It's very nice to meet you Brynn." Pushing her work aside she scooted over towards the loveseat, "I see all the guys seem to like you."

Brynn's smile softened, "I'm very glad about that. When Thor had said about me staying here, I thought everyone was gonna hate me. I'm still not very sure how Thor feels about me though, considering we had some problems in the past."

Pepper frowned, "How so?"

Brynn sighed, "We are of different realms you see, and many years ago our realms leaders made us meet. He, being the prince of thunder, and I, being chosen to become the next Sage of my people. He did not see me fit to be a guardian of my people, and I did not think it was his place to judge. The relationship between out people has always been well, but since that day we haven't exactly seen eye to eye. But now I believe it may be different, my people are dead, so hopefully we can change our relationship."

Pepper had to think for a moment. While she spent this whole day hating her for getting all her boyfriends attention, she did overlook the fact that all her people are dead. "I'm sorry to hear that." Pepper honestly said.

Brynn nodded, "Thank you."

Brynn brought her hand up to move a lock of golden blonde hair out of her eyes, when Pepper noticed two white jewel like things attached to both her hands. at first pepper wasn't going to say anything, but curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what are those on your hands?"

Brynn glanced down at her hands and smiled, "My powers are controlled by my emotions. The more I feel, the more power I unleash. These things here changed color depending on how I feel, almost like a mood ring would in this world. Each color they glow means a different emotion. The energy I give off is purple almost, but that can change with these." Brynn explained, then she thought of something.

"Give me your hand." she ordered.

"What?"

Brynn smiled, "Trust me, give me your hand."

Pepper looked at Brynn's outstretched hand, and cautiously she laid her palm on the other womans. "Now," Brynn instructed, "i want you to think of something, it can be anything."

Naturally Pepper thought of Tony, and as soon as she started to think about him, the gem on Brynn's hand began to change from white to a light glowing purple. Brynn smiled, "You're in love aren't you?"

Pepper smiled, "You can tell other peoples emotions as well?"

Brynn nodded, "I read people to. Now, let me guess, you were thinking about Tony weren't you?"

Pepper couldn't help but blush, "Yeah." She quietly said.

Brynn gently smiled, "He's crazy about you as well." Just as she said that, the men entered the room, and Brynn dropped Peppers hand just as Tony sat down beside Pepper.

"Hey sweetheart." he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body against his. He laid his head against her shoulder and took her hand, "We're about to eat dinner, would my lovely girlfriend care to join us?"

Peppers smile could not have been any wider at that time, "Of course Tony."

He brought his head up and removed his hands, then placed them on either side of her face, "Great." With that he pressed his lips hard against hers, in a long and sweet kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were sparkling with something that she could only describe as love.

Then he looked away from her, and over to Brynn. "Come on Brynn," He said, standing up, "You're going to love earths food."

The two of them walked out of the room, and just like that, the moment was gone. Just when she was starting to warm up to Brynn. Tony went and chose her instead.

Oh well.

Later, everyone sat in the living room, all ready to watch a movie. They had drinks, pizza, and popcorn all laid out on the coffee table. Of course Tony had suggested this since Brynn had never seen a movie, or had pizza for that matter. Natasha was the one to pick out the movie, and surprisingly enough, she picked out a love story.

"Really Nat," Hawkeye stated, "The Notebook?"

Everyone, aside from Brynn and Thor, were looking at her in confusion. She shrugged, "If you're in America, you need to have seen the notebook at least once."

Hawkeye tilted his head from side to side, seeming to agree with her idea.

Tony, being ever so impatient, spoke up, "Okay then, get on with the movie! JARVIS, hit the lights!"

Natasha clicked play just as JARVIS turned out the lights. Hawkeye and Natasha had positioned themselves on the leather loveseat, Natasha's legs casually thrown over Clint's lap. Brynn sat herself on the floor, right in front of the chair Thor was sitting on while Steve sat down on the other chair. Bruce was sitting on one end of the long leather sofa and Pepper, who had changed out of her business clothes, on the other end.

When Tony came over to the couch, he sat beside Bruce instead of her. She frowned and pulled her legs onto the couch, then laid her head on one of the throw pillows. She could hear Bruce and Tony talking softly during the previews, and she sighed.

She looked over at Natasha, to find Clint looking at Pepper. He gave her an encouraging smile, and Pepper smiled back. At least someone cares... she thought.

About ten minutes of the movie had passed when she heard someone moving around. She looked up to see it was Tony, and he was moving towards her. She however, didn't bother moving. Even though she wanted to jump into his arms, she was still pissed off at him for earlier. She inwardly snickered, surprised that he wasn't sitting with Brynn.

Tony positioned himself behind Pepper, with one arm draped over her waist and his other hand playing with her hair. As hard as she tried not to relax into him, she couldn't help it. It seemed like all her worry had faded for now. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She tried so hard to focus on the movie, but it was almost impossible from the way he was holding her.

"They didn't agree on much," he began to whisper, quoting the movie, "In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday. but despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were both crazy about each other."

Pepper couldn't help but silently laugh, amused that he could quote the notebook. she turned in his arms so she was facing him, and she whispered softly, "Quoting the notebook now are we?"

He kissed her forehead, "Isn't that what all girls want?"

She smiled, "I already have what I want."

He smirked, "I'm pretty amazing aren't I?"

She raised an eyebrow and whispered, "You think I was talking about you? I was talking about JARVIS."

He shook his head then kissed her lips, and suddenly, Pepper stopped thinking about Brynn and why she was mad at Tony. All she could think about was how much she loved this man.

12345678901234567890

about and hour and a half had passed and Pepper was sound asleep in Tony's arms. Natasha had fallen asleep as well, and Clint had already carried her up to her room, and probably just stayed there with her.

Tony was almost afraid to move her. To him, she looked so peaceful and stress free when she was sleeping. Although he couldn't figure out why, she seemed on the edge today.

"She really loves you, you know that?" He heard Brynn say.

He looked up, surprised she was still here. He thought everyone had already left the room.

"I'm crazy about her."

Brynn smiled, "She's very pretty. I wouldn't screw it up if I was you."

He smiled, "Not planning on it."

Brynn nodded, liking his answer. "I think I'll be going to bed now. Good night Tony. "

With that the girl left the room, leaving Tony and Pepper alone. He scooped her up in his arms carefully, making sure not to wake her, and carried her to their bedroom. When he went to lay her down, she clung onto him, even though she remained asleep. Tony smiled, knowing she need him almost as much as he needed her. he laid down beside her and kiss her forehead, whispering, "I love you." softly before falling asleep.


End file.
